


losers being chaotic

by gayestaqua



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, Multi, Polyamory, Tags May Change, Texting, fuck that clown he does not exist, group chat au, i try to be funny idk if it works but-, its v soft i promise, oh btw georgie lives and hes so soft and everyone loves him sm, pls read i need validation, slight angst like just teenage drama n shit, uhhh idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestaqua/pseuds/gayestaqua
Summary: gc au where richie texts a bunch of random people and asks them to help him with his crush. probably a bad idea, but oh well.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. richie is a gay disaster

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a disaster i can feel it. anyways so ik gc fics are overdone but i love them ok shut up. holidays are almost over so im trying to distract myself ok. i should maybe start studying but hh fuck that.
> 
> btw this chapters just like richie and stans private messages

**richmond:** ugh stan pls help

 **stan the man:** With what?

 **richmond:** e d d i e

 **stan the man** **:** god this is like,, the third meltdown you've had today over eddie

 **richmond:** i know but hh hes so cute and im so gay

 **stan the man:** richie you're a disaster i hope you know that

 **richmond:** wow stan thank u for being such a supportive friend

 **stan the man:** well what do you want me to do? help set you up with eddie?

 **richmond:** yes pls thatd be gr8

 **stan the man:** child idk how to get a date myself

 **richmond:** well wtf do i do then

 **stan the man:** oh i know  
why dont you just ask other people's opinions and see what they have to say?

 **richmond:** yk thats not a bad idea??  
but who do i ask

 **stan the man:** just add random people to a chat and see what happens

 **richmond:** stanley,,  
i think ur onto something there

 **stan the man:** wait no  
i was joking-

 **richmond:** hell no ur a genius i lov u

 **stan the man:** o god have i mentioned how big of a disaster you are?

 **richmond:** multiple times yes

 **stan the man:** oh ok good just making sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short!! but im gonna uploading two chapters so its ok lmao anyways i hope u enjoyed this shit show


	2. richie texts unknown numbers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes im gonna add some of the st kids but just for like,, a second and then theyll leave,, just to make it seem more realistic so yes idk if that made sense hopefully it did anyways enjoy
> 
> but anyways i could bring back the st kids for a few chapters in the future if yall wanna?? idk lmk if u do

**Richie Tozier** added **Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough, Will Byers, Ben Hanscom, Mike Wheeler, Mike Hanlon, Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington** to **help me solve my problems please.**

**Richie Tozier:** i have gathered all of u here today to discuss some important things

 **Will Byers:** umm who are you?

 **Richie Tozier:** a gay disaster

 **Mike Wheeler:** oh mood

 **Richie Tozier:** oh good another fellow gay

**Richie Tozier** changed **Mike Wheeler's** name to **fellow gay.**

**Richie Tozier** changed their own name to **gay disaster.**

**fellow gay:** perfect

 **gay disaster:** oh shit i almost forgot

**gay disaster** has added **Stanley Uris** to **help me solve my problems please.**

**gay disaster:** hi stan fav boi

 **Stanley Uris:** wtf richie i was JOKING

 **Beverly Marsh:** uhm hi?

 **gay disaster:** hello ms beverly u looked gay so i added u

 **Beverly Marsh:** oh lol um thanks? who are u again?

 **Stanley Uris:** ffs richie   
hes just a dumb gay whos in love with his friend and needs help to get with said friend

 **Mike Hanlon:** and,, and you and mr gay disaster know each other?

 **gay disaster:** "MR GAY DISASTER" IM 

**Stanley Uris:** unfortunately yes i know him

 **gay disaster:** he gave me the idea to add u guys

 **Stanley Uris:** no i didnt!!  
i was only J O K I N G

**Lucas Sinclair** has left the chat.

**Ben Hanscom:** f

 **Beverly Marsh:** f

 **Mike Hanlon:** f

 **fellow gay:** f

 **Mike Hanlon:** omg @wheeler we have the same name

 **fellow gay:** i know!! thats so exciting

**gay disaster** changed **fellow gay** **'s** name to **mike #1.**

**gay disaster** changed **Mike Hanlon's** name to **mike #2.**

**mike #2:** why tf am i second  
i do not approve  
here just let me

**mike #2** changed their own name to **cooler mike.**

**mike #1:** at least im still #1

**cooler mike** changed **mike #2's** name to **stfu mike.**

**cooler mike:** ha not anymore

 **stfu mike:** this is homophobia >:(

 **cooler mike:** >:)

**stfu mike** has left the chat.

**gay disaster:** can we pls focus now

 **Will Byers:** wait why did mike 1 leave??

 **gay disaster:** i said FOCUS  
and wait u know him?

 **Will Byers:** well like no  
but hes kinda cute lmao

 **gay disaster:** omg another gay??? how many r there of us

 **cooler mike:** i hope we're all gay here so

 **Ben Hanscom:** same i lit rally willl not be able to handle the homophobia

 **Will Byers:** uhhh ok guys i gtg   
i have important matters to attend  
u guys r p cool tho!

 **gay disaster:** is 'important matters' a synonym for something that starts with an m and ends with an e

 **Will Byers:** microwave?

 **gay disaster:** yes will microwave

 **Bill Denbrough:** hi will we have the same name

 **cooler mike:** what is this, everyone finds their twin name day?

 **gay disaster:** wish i had a twin name :'(

 **Will Byers:** oh hey another william  
anyways gotta blasT

**Will Byers** has left the chat.

**Bill Denbrough:** oh ;(  
twin name just left

 **Stan Uris:** this is such a disaster

 **gay disaster:** wait why wont u have a nickname stan

 **Stanley Uris:** oh fuck here we go

**gay disaster** changed **Stanley Uris's** name to **stanthony.**

**stanthony:** what the fuck richard

 **Ben Hanscom:** sick vine reference bro

 **stanthony:** thank you i try

 **gay disaster:** ben!! u need a nickname!!

 **Bill Denbrough:** i want a nickname

**gay disaster** changed **Ben Hanscom's** name to **vine kiddo.**

**gay disaster** changed **Bill Denbrough's** name to **billiam.**

**gay disaster:** perfect.

 **Beverly Marsh:** wtf happened here i was only gone for five minutes

 **gay disaster:** oh!! ms brlevey u need a nickname too

 **Beverly Marsh:** brleVEY ARE U KIDDING

 **gay disaster:** >:)

**gay disaster** changed **Beverly Marsh's** name to **brlevey.**

**gay disaster:** ok now that we all have nicknames  
can we pls focus now

 **stanthony:** facepalm

 **billiam:** focus on what exactly?

 **gay disaster:** so  
im crushing on this guy in my class and  
i want help

 **billiam:** oh boy  
ur in no luck  
im shit at romance ew  
i havent had a crush since i was like 12

 **gay disaster:** thats disappointing 

**stanthony:** yeah man thats weird i thought you mightve had like a gf or something you're cute

 **gay disaster:** sTANLEY?????

 **stanthony:** stfu richie

 **billiam:** oH  
ur so sweet ty lmao

 **gay disaster:** thats gay

 **brlevey:** ur literally called gay disaster lmao

 **gay disaster:** ,,ok u might have a point


	3. we talk eddie kaspbrak

**gay disaster:** can we talk eddie now

**cooler mike:** eddie?

**stanthony:** the guy he has a crush on

**billiam:** ooohhh  
waiy ik an eddie

**gay disaster:** if its the same eddie then im calling this fate and im going over to marry him right this second

**billiam:** oh shut up i dont think its the same eddie  
i dont think we all even live in the same state lmao

**brlevey:** actually i think we do  
go check our locations

**billiam:** wtf this is insane wtf

**stanthony:** richie wtf did u start

**gay disaster:** oh yeah lmao we're all from maine 

**vine kiddo:** i think thats a pretty cool coincidence!

**brlevey:** yeah me too ngl

**billiam:** ,,wait  
wait F U C K

**cooler mike:** what

**billiam:** ur RICHIE????

**gay disaster:** uh well yeah?

**billiam:** like richie tozier?

**vine kiddo:** wtf ur last name is tozier?

**gay disaster:** wait how tf do u know me  
and yes ben shut ur mouth >:(

**billiam:** wtf u go to eddies school

**gay disaster:** wait im confused do u know eddie or not

**stanthony:** this is a disaster

**cooler mike:** stan do u ever say something other than this is a disaster

**stanthony:** no

**gay disaster:** bILL

**billiam:** eddie kaspbrak???

**gay disaster:** fuck  
pls dont tell him tho  
how the FUCK do u even know him shitshitshit

**cooler mike:** i agree with stan  
this is a disaster

**billiam:** oh dw i wont tell him  
but hes my neighbor we're childhood best friends

**gay disaster:** istg bill if u bring this up to him i will literally burn down all of america

**billiam:**..threatening  
id like to see u do it

**gay disaster:** bILL PLS

**billiam:** dw dw i wont tell him i promise  
thatd be fucked

**brveley:** wait but now bill can actually help u guys

**stanthony:** thatd be weird ngl

**gay disaster:** FUCK it would  
what if eddies like dating someone else  
bill cannot make them break up

**billiam:** oh no hes not dating anyone

**gay disaster:** oh thank fuck

**billiam:** and ill help if u wanna idc  
ill bring u up to him n stuff

**gay disaster:** yOU WOULD????  
ur the besy billyboy

**stanthony:** billyboy  
thats pretty cute

**gay disaster:** ok stanley we get it u have a crush

**stanthony:** source???

**brveley:** petition to change my name to something nice

**gay disaster:** on it

**gay disaster** changed **brveley's** name to **something nice.**

**cooler mike:** omg eye

**vine kiddo:** and if you look to your right, you can see comedian richie tozier in its natural habitat

**gay disaster:** thank u ben

**something nice:** SJKDKNK WE

**stanthony:** this is a disaster

**cooler mike:** ur a disaster staniel

**gay disaster:** S T A N I E L

**stanthony:** oh god please no

**gay disaster** changed **stanthony's** name to **staniel.**

**staniel:** first of all  
fuck you

**gay disaster:** u love me ;))))

**staniel:** no.

**gay disaster:** ;((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to stop here bc it was 420 words ha


	4. feelings are Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so part of this chapter is gonna be like,, the main gc with everyone in it
> 
> the other part will be another gc with all of them except richie

**Bill Denbrough** created the group chat **GUYS** and added **Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom** and **Beverly Marsh.**

**Bill Denbrough:** guys  
guys  
huys  
guys  
sgysuhskdjsk

 **Beverly Marsh:** what

 **Stanley Uris:** why did u make a gc without richie

 **Bill Denbrough:** im getTING TO THAT

 **Stanley Uris:** ok damn aggressive

 **Bill Denbrough:** anywayssss  
so u guys know how im friends with richies crush eddie?

 **Ben Hanscom:** sorry one sec i gotta do summ

**Ben Hanscom** changed **Beverly Marsh's** name to **marshmallow.**

**Ben Hanscom** changed **Bill Denbrough's** name to **billyboy.**

**Ben Hanscom** changed **Mike Hanlon's** name to **milky.**

**Ben Hanscom** changed **Stanley Uris's** name to **urine.**

**Ben Hanscom** changed their own name to **benny.**

**urine:** wtf you're worse than richie

 **marshmallow:** i have only known richie for less than a day and i dont think theres someone WORSE than him

 **urine:** ok you've got a point  
but uRINE????

 **benny:** ha

 **urine:** oo i know how to get my revenge

**urine** changed **benny's** name to **hans(cum).**

**hans(cum):** >:((((  
ur mean

 **urine:** no u

 **milky:** can we let bill speak pls

 **billyboy:** yES THANK U  
so as i waS SAYING  
eddie likes richie too

 **urine:** UR KIDDING 

**marshmallow:** omg this is so exciting uwu

 **milky:** h o l yy f u c k  
we have to help them get together somehow

 **hans(cum):** theyre so lucky  
imagine ur crush liking u back i could never

 **billyboy:** ikr

 **urine:** i thought you didnt get crushes bill?

 **billyboy:** well,,  
things change

 **milky:** THAT fast???

 **billyboy:** jk idk

 **urine:** anyways richie is spamming the gc wondering where weve all gone 

**marshmallow:** what if he thinks weve abandoned him :(((

 **hans(cum):** omg bev ur so cute lmao

 **milky:** ew go b h*t somehwere else

 **marshmallow:** shut up im bi >:(

 **hans(cum):** ,,yeah and im pan

 **billyboy:** knew it  
u give off strong pan vibes

 **hans(cum):** oh lmao thanks ig skjjdj

_**///** _

**gay disaster:** gUYS  
WHERE HAVE YOU ALL GNOe  
GUYSYSYSYS  
hmph  
this is biphobia

 **staniel:** shut the fuck up tozier we're here

 **gay disaster:** aw :'))) tfw he compliments u

 **staniel:** shut up go back to eddie

 **gay disaster:** speaking of the love of my life how do i get him to NOTICE ME

 **billiam:** the love of ur life?

 **gay disaster:** ah shit i forgot u were here  
pls dont tell him i said that lmao

 **billiam:** dw

 **gay disaster:** bill btw does he know i Exist or

 **billiam:** yeah he does 

**gay disaster:** so uve TALKED about me before?????  
:')))))

 **billiam:** shut up

 **gay disaster:** :'))))  
anyways so wtf do i do now

 **something nice:** u talk to him? like in class or summ

 **gay disaster:** u say that like its so fuckgn easy

 **staniel:** but?? it is??

 **cooler mike:** yeah like just ask him for a pen or something  
or maybe ask him about like,, maths fuck if i know

 **gay disaster:** u want ME to talk to HIM about MATHS

 **cooler mike:** yes

 **staniel:** maths isnt so bad shut up richie

 **gay disaster:** nerd

 **cooler mike:** yeah stan,, i like u but i have to agree with richie on this one

 **billiam:** ur all mean maths is pretty cool

 **gay disaster:** N E R D

 **cooler mike:** ^^what he said


	5. eddie makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 1:29am and i have written like 5 parts of this thing in one sitting but idk if ill upload them all at once bc rip
> 
> also first part is bill and eddies private chat

**bill the bise:** edddiee

 **eduardo:** what

 **bill the bise:** hows richie ;))  
i saw u two talking a few minutes ago

 **eduardo:** omg shut UP  
but hes so cute i lov  
he was just asking me whats for the physics test

 **bill the bise:** b o r i n g

 **eduardo:** shut up hes cute

 **bill the bise:** mhm ok sure

 **eduardo:** why do u not like him

 **bill the bise:** what??  
i do tho??  
what makes u think that i dont

 **eduardo:** idk u always sound a bit weird whenever i talk to u abt him

 **bill the bise:** well ngl i didnt use to like him  
i thought he was one of those fuckboys   
and since ur like my second brother i didnt want u to get hurt or something

 **eduardo:** aw :')  
but like,, what made u change ur mind?

 **bill the bise:** idk tbh  
ive seen him around and he doesnt look so bad  
the other day we had a small chat in history class

 **eduardo:** w H A T  
YOUVE ACTUALLY T A L K E D TO HIM???  
WITHOUT ME

 **bill the bise:** SKDJKJKSD SORRY LMAO  
i wanted to borrow a pencil  
BUT HE DID ASK ABT U THO

 **eduardo:** STOP FUCKING WITH ME OFC HE DIDNT

 **bill the bise:** wHAT THE FUCK BUT HE DID???

 **eduardo:** i dont believe u sksk  
whatd he say then

 **bill the bise:** he was like  
"ur eddies friend right?"  
so i said yeah and he was like "oh cool! he seems like a nice person"

 **eduardo:** SFJDKFJDKJSHFSM  
ADN YOU DIDNT THINKOF TELING EM??????

 **bill the bise:** u sound like uve just had a heart attack lmao

 **eduardo:** aND WHAT ABOUT IT

 **bill the bise:** ur chaotic

**///**

**billiam:** richie,,  
ive texted eddie abt u  
i told him abt our small chat the other where u called him nice

 **gay disaster:** oH NO OH FUCK  
whYD YOU TELL HIM I SAID THAT

 **billiam:** >:)

 **gay disaster:** ,,whatd he say tho

 **billiam:** ha thats private

 **gay disaster:** ;(((  
well at least ur helping i cant complain

**///**

**marshmallow:** BILL

 **billyboy:** what

 **marshmallow:** sEND SCREENSHOTS PLS

 **billyboy:** wouldnt that be invading eddies privacy

 **milky:** NO  
FEED US

 **billyboy:** oh fuck okay

 **urine:** YAYYY

 **billyboy:** aw cute

 **urine:** omg i-- skjdkd

 **billyboy:** shush anyways here,, some screenshots,,

**billyboy** sent a message.

 **billyboy** sent a message.

 **billyboy** sent a message.

**milky:** omg skjdkjfkdj

 **billyboy:** stanley do not show richie these fuckinf screenshots tho

 **urine:** o no dw i wouldnt

 **hans(cum):** ngl eddie seems like a cool person we should meet him

 **milky:** yes!! i agree with cum

 **hans(cum):** mike pls

 **urine:** >:)))

**urine** changed **hans(cum)'s** name to **cum.**

**cum:** fuck u all

 **milky:** the cum has spoken

 **cum:** >:(((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also idk where tf im going with this so if anyone has any ideas pls lmk
> 
> also lmk if i should like,, actually write out some chapters,, like where richie talks to eddie irl or something or when they all have a group meeting later or something idk


	6. bill has a plan (?)

**vine kiddo:** guys

 **something nice:** wat

 **vine kiddo:** kinda wanna meet this eddie person

 **something nice:** omg yes me too!!  
richie pls add him

 **gay disaster:** aDD HIM????  
TO THIS FUCKING GROUP CHAT????  
ALSO WDYM _ADD HIM_  
hES GONNA THINK ITS WEIRD IF I JUST ADD HIM OUT OF NOWHERE WERE NOT EVEN FRIENDS

 **something nice:** no dummy make another gc  
and u added all of us didnt u think we wouldve found it weird?

 **gay disaster:** yes bUT  
i didnt know u bitches

 **something nice:** exactly

 **gay disaster:** nO!!!  
hes gonna think i have a crush on him or summ

 **billiam:** yeah but u literally do

 **gay disaster:** o god i keep forgetting ur here  
adding u was a mistake

 **billiam:** uh no it was the best decision uve ever made

 **staniel:** i agree with billiam

 **gay disaster:** stOP FLIRTING  
some of us are single ;(

 **staniel:** shut the fuck up richmond

 **cooler mike:** anyways i wanna meet eddie too

 **gay disaster:** n o  
we're not gonna do that  
im not adding him

 **billiam:** coward  
ill do it

 **staniel:** this is a disaster

 **cooler mike:** ur a disaster

 **gay disaster:** no IM the disasyer  
now wtf bill do not fucking sdd him dnkjdksd

 **cooler mike:** disasyer

 **gay disaster:** shuy up ;(((

 **cooler mike:** shuy

 **gay disaster:** u wound me michael 

**cooler mike:** its mr hanlon for u

 **gay disaster:** im,, hurt ;(

 **staniel:** oh my god shut up you're both disasters

 **billiam:** should i make another gc and add eddie

 **vine kiddo:** y e s

 **gay disaster:** NO  
but yes  
ah fuck idk

 **something nice:** richmond ur a disaster  
also yess billyboy do it

 **gay disaster:** stOP CALLING ME RICHMOND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter yes ik sorry! but im uploading two so,, yeah next part will be the new gc,,,, i think theyre still gonna have this gc and the gc without richie but the main one will be the one with eddie,, so ill still show richies gay crises over eddie on the other gc and shit


	7. bill makes the gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part is bill and eddies private chat

**bill the bise:** eddie do u maybe wanna join a gc

 **eduardo:** uh well yeah sure ig?  
are they cool ppl do i know them

 **bill the bise:** yeah theyre v cool and no u dont know all of them  
but obviously u know richie and his friend stan?

 **eduardo:** YOU WANT TO ADD ME IN A GC THAT HAS RICHIE IN IT????  
DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKINF D I E

 **bill the bise:** u exaggerate 

**eduardo:** i DONT

 **bill the bise:** shut up im just trying to help  
im gonna make that gc anyway so

 **eduardo:** fuck u i hate u

 **bill the bise:** no u dont

 **eduardo:** no i dont

**///**

**Bill Denbrough** created the group chat **"this is gonna be a disaster" - stan, 2k20** and added **Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh.**

**Bill Denbrough:** richie do ur thing

 **Richie Tozier:** damn right 

**Richie Tozier** changed **Stanley Uris's** name to **crushing on cute boy.**

**Richie Tozier** changed **Bill Denbrough's** name to **cute boy.**

**Richie Tozier** changed **Ben Hanscom's** name to **bennyboi.**

**Richie Tozier** changed **Eddie Kaspbrak's** name to **tiny human.**

**Richie Tozier** changed **Mike Hanlon's** name to **mickey mouse.**

**Richie Tozier** changed **Beverly Marsh's** name to **mom friend.**

**Richie Tozier:** perfect

 **tiny human:** why am i tiny human and why dont u have a nickname

 **Richie Tozier:** bc u are a tiny human

 **tiny human:** im not tiny shut up

 **cute boy:** u kinda are ngl

 **crushing on cute boy:** richmond wtf is my name

 **Richie Tozier:** ;)))))

**tiny human** changed **Richie Tozier's** name to **richmond.**

**tiny human:** better.

 **crushing on cute boy:** someone change my name pls

 **cute boy:** u know u can do that urself right

 **crushing on cute boy:** oh  
right

**crushing on cute boy** changed their own name to **stan.**

**richmond:** boringggg

 **stan:** no u

 **bennyboi:** waittt eddies tiny??

 **mom friend:** yeah wtf thats so cute uwu

 **tiny human:** hnnggg i am NOT

 **stan:** yes u are

 **tiny human:** >:(  
anyways who tf r u guys

 **bennyboi:** richie added random ppl to a gc and so this happened and now we're friends

 **tiny human:** but wait,, richie u added bill too?

 **richmond:** yeah but i didnt know u guys were friends  
or i wouldve added u ;)))

 **tiny human:** oh shut up

 **bennyboi:** bill lmao u rly keeping ur nickname

 **cute boy:** should i change it?

 **stan:** nah keep it

 **mickey mouse:** no

 **cute boy:** oh ;-;

 **richmond:** oH

 **stan:** shut up richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also uh sorry i havent posted yesterday here are 2 chapters to make up for it i dont think anyone even cares but shh its just to make myself feel better  
> anyways idk when the next update will be i have an exam on thursday so ill spend all tomorrow studying so,, yeah. i shouldve probably studied during the holidays but fuck that.  
> also other than that, me and my gf broke up today so,, lifes shit so idk when ill be able to write ill try to write some tomorrow or something if i finish studying early but idk and on the weekend im going over to my internet friend's house and shit i think so yeah. anywayssss this was a useless authors note but hey hey shut up
> 
> i hope you guys have a good day/night though and i hope life treats yall good love u x


	8. stan makes a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the long as fuck wait my life has been going Downhill™,, not sure if anyone still reads this but hello,,, ill try to upload consistently  
> anyways first part is richie and stans private messages & the second part is the gc with all of them with eddie

**richmond:** stan,,,,,,  
stanleu 

**stan the man:** stanleu

 **richmond:** shut the fUck now listen

 **stan the man:** what now

 **richmond:** so u know bill

 **stan the man:** i am aware of his existence yes

 **richmond:** so what do u think ab him

 **stan the man:** ??

 **richmond:** do not play dumb with me stan the man sir

 **stan the man:** ok richie you've officially lost your mind

 **richmond:** STAN im serioussss  
just answer me

 **stan the man:** i am this close to blocking you 

**richmond:** ok ok u can block me if u want bUt you have to answer my question firsttttt

 **stan the man:** and what is your question

 **richmond:** do u have a crush on bill

**[You cannot send messages to this user.]**

**richmond:** STAN DID U SERIOUSLY BLOCK ME OH MY GOD

**[Message could not be delivered at this time. Please try again later.]**

**richmond:** i swear to god-

**[Message could not be delivered at this time. Please try again later.]**

**richmond:** YOU KNOW THIS JUST PROVES THAT I WAS RIGHT

**[Message could not be delivered at this time. Please try again later.]**

**richmond:** OK U FUCKING ROBOT I KNOW HE FUCKING BLOCKED ME YOU DONT HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME EVERY SECOND SHUT THE FUCK UP

**[Message could not be delivered at this time. Please try again later.]**

//

**richmond:** STANLEY GET UR ASS BACK HERE

 **stan:** no

 **richmond:** this means im right

 **stan:** also no

 **cute boy:** whats,, happening??

 **stan:** nothing  
richie is just being stupid

 **richmond:** NOT TRUE i was being smart and you were not being subtle 

**stan:** just shut up richie not here

 **richmond:** juST UNBLOCK ME THEN

 **tiny human:** why are we blocking each other

 **richmond:** hi eds

 **tiny human:**?????shut up

 **bennyboi:** why are u guys mad at each other

 **stan:** we're not richie is making stupid assumptions 

**mickey mouse:** whats he saying

 **stan:** that is none of your business mickey mouse 

**mickey house:** >:(

 **cute boy:** i wanna know

 **stan:** oh no trust me you don't wanna know

 **richmond:** so i was right?????

 **stan:** fine ok maybe idk

 **richmond:** DAMN RIGHTTTT  
now unblock me

 **stan:** fine

 **mom friend:** so what just happened??

 **tiny human:** idek


	9. richie goes insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a real-life conversation i had with my friend

**richmond:** they told me to come and talk to you  
i am not sure why  
maybe it is a distraction

**tiny human:**?wha-  
they? whos they?

**richmond:** theres not enough time for questions  
you have to listen to me

**bennyboi:** richie what are you doing you're scaring me

**richmond:** stay alert

**mom friend:** richie what the fukc

**richmond:** but do not struggle  
they hate it when you struggle  
and don't try to scream  
you know no one will hear you

**stan:** richie i am begging you to stop this madness

**richmond:** there's barely any time left  
you have to leave

**mickey mouse:** is this a stupid prank or something?

**richmond:** hm  
your flesh is still warm  
i think they did something wrong  
this doesn't feel right

**tiny human:** RICHIE STOP IM GOING TO CRY

**richmond:** i am so sorry for what is about to happen  
you have to run  
tell me when you get there

**stan:** ok richie if this is a prank you can stop now haha very funny

**bennyboi:** bro?

**richmond:** please tell me you have left

**tiny human:** left what???  
RICHIE???

**richmond:** you have to do as i say please just go  
you're in danger

**bennyboi:** did he get hacked or something?

**richmond:** you have to leave

**mickey mouse:** leave where???

**richmond:** just leave  
come with me  
i will take you back

**mom friend:** richie are you losing your mind

**richmond:** do you not remember?  
you have to go back

**cute boy:** FUCK U STOP PLAYING

**richmond:** please try to remember

**tiny human:** dude please stop im shaking what????

**richmond:** you have to stay calm they can sense your emotions  
they cannot know you're on the move

**[Incoming group call]**

**[Group call declined]**

**richmond:** i cannot speak they cannot know im warning you

**bennyboi:** bro just stop

**richmond:** i think they're here  
i have to go  
im sorry  
give me a sign to let me know you're safe  
you still remember how to do that right?

**tiny human:** NO???????

**richmond:** this is your last warning  
leave before it's too late

**mickey mouse:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS 

**richmond:** stop breathing  
they can hear you

**mom friend:** richie i am blocking you

**richmond:** they're at my door  
you have to help me

**tiny human:** if i didnt know u irl i wouldve thought you wanted to kidnap us

**bennyboi:** that is literally exactly what im thinking?????

**richmond:** come with me help me please

**stan:** are u serious rn?? whats going on

**richmond:** cômē tó thë tré

**mickey mouse:** richie WHAt the absolute WHAT

**cute boy:** oh my god this is the stupid tre tiktok thing richie i hate you so much

**tiny human:** LITERALLY FUCK YOU ROCHIE I WAS LITERALLY ALMOST OUT OF MY HOUSE 

**richmond:** WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU OUT DKDJDJ

**tiny human:** I WAS COMING OVER TO FICKING CHECK ON YOU

**richmond:** so sweet ;00

**mom friend:** richie i literally want to punch you in the face rn what the fuck was that

**richmond:** idk bout u guys but i havent laughed this much in FOREVER

**stan:** you are literally so damn annoying

**richmond:** shut up u lov me <3

**mickey mouse:** you have no idea how much i wanna block u rn

**richmond:** oh cOME ON this is the funniest thing ive ever done  
i spice up yalls lives babes who else is gonna text u guys cryptic ass messages at 1 in the morning

**bennyboi:** spice up my ass you dumb bitch

**richmond:** n e way,,,,  
eddie u can still come over if u wanna

**tiny human:** i am literally so scared of u but ok might as well come over since im literally fucking outside

**cute boy:** ur mom let u go out at 1am????

**tiny human:** ofc she didnt i sneaked out the window  
bill u amaze me its like u dont even know my mother

**richmond:** aw ur sneaking out for me? so romantic ;))

**tiny human:** literally stfu richie im gonna punch u in the face when i see u

**richmond:** ur alll borinngggggg  
wasnt it exciting to think that maybe this was the start of a very magical adventures like in the movies

**stan:** not really no

**mickey mouse:** honestly that would've been pretty cool

**richmond:** SEE???   
finally someone with some common sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize once again for the long update but hey i guess its time i get lost in the fictional world to escape reality once again


	10. eddie goes to richie's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good updating schedule? whos she idk her

**richmond:** eddie mboy where r u my window's been open for like 30 mins

 **tiny human:** first of all close ur windows u could get a cold or something ill text u when i get there

 **richmond:** yeah but how lonngggggg

 **tiny human:** idk like 5 mins

 **richmond:** ahh ok i can keep my door open for 5 more minutes

 **stan:** waiittt u actually going to his house?

 **tiny human:** yeah why not

 **cute boy:** bc its richie???? and its the middle of the night???? and he could kill you????

 **richmond:** i could

 **tiny human:** nah u couldnt

 **richmond:** is this a challenge?

 **mickey mouse:** yes

 **bennyboi:** no

 **richmond:** a challenge it is then

 **tiny human:** richard you are a huge nerd you are not capable of murder

 **mom friend:** aw hes a nerd

 **richmond:** i am NOT  
i am perfectly capable of killing you

 **stan:** see i dont think this is something you should be proud of  
and im gonna have to agree with eddie 

**richmond:** BETRAYAL  
eddie i will Not invite you in i hope you stay out in the cold  
and stan we are no longer friends

 **tiny human:** ummm you have to invite me in i am literally outside rn

 **richmond:** OH WAIT U ARE

 **tiny human:** see u just threatened to not invite me in yet here i am now in your bedroom  
and it is indeed very nerdy and dorky

 **richmond:** nO it is not NERDY or DORKY it is VERY MANLY

 **mickey mouse:** ok but does anyone realize that all of these words rhyme with stanley tho

 **stan:** oh god

 **richmond:** very nice observation for a cartoon mouse, mickey mouse

 **mickey mouse:** i am deeply offended  
are you saying that cartoon mice are not intelligent

 **richmond:** yes

 **mom friend:** hoes idk what yall up to but im gonna get tf outta here 

**bennyboi:** u going to sleep?

 **mom friend:** oh no i wish  
i am but simply smoking cigarettes on the roof and hiding from my father

 **richmond:** oH-

 **bennyboi:** bev u okay whats up w ur dad?

 **mom friend:** oh nothing i didnt mean to make you guys worried  
its just that we   
don't really get along

 **stan:** u sure thats all?

 **mom friend:** yesss children now don't worry about me and let's focus on the bigger problem here

 **richmond:** which is?

 **mom friend:** what are ur parents gonna do when they find eddie sleeping on ur bed tomorrow morning

 **richmond:** ah my dear beverly we have thought about everything

 **tiny human:** yes im gonna wake up super early tomorrow and sneak back out to my house before my mom finds out and sends the police after me

 **mickey mouse:** ur mom sounds Wild

 **stan:** tru and not even the good kind of Wild

 **tiny human:** ah well nah its okay its not as bad as it sounds

 **richmond:** eddieeee literally stop texting and reply to me irl

 **tiny human:** no

 **richmond:** EDDIE

 **tiny human:** RICHIE

 **richmond:** u wanna play something?

 **tiny human:** sure  
gnight guyssss

 **cute boy:** nighty people i am also going to bed this was a ride

 **mickey mouse:** truly was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh short chapter i know but it is 3:42am and i am Half Asleep and Unmotivated


End file.
